The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure including semiconductor fins containing an alloy of two semiconductor materials, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor alloy material including at least two semiconductor materials can provide a performance advantage for a field effect transistor. For example, a silicon germanium alloy channel can provide enhanced on-current over a silicon channel for p-type field effect transistors. However, forming a semiconductor alloy material on a semiconductor substrate is prone to generating an undesirable lateral diffusion of semiconductor materials into neighboring semiconductor material regions requiring a single semiconductor material.